


Professionals

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, BDSM, CEO, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Being the best contract killer in the business certainly kept you rich, and it helped you enjoyed your profession. That is until one job just ends up being a little too fun.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Series: Self-Insert Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251095
Kudos: 70
Collections: R's Smut





	Professionals

“You’re just wasting your time.”

“Am I?”

Lucas circled you, playfully tugging on your restraints. You gave him a coy smile, and he returned the sentiment. You were strapped down to a pretty big, cold, metallic chair. Your wrists bound to the armrests, ankles pressed against and tied tightly to the metal legs. There was another strap on the head rest that would go around your neck, but it wasn’t in use at the time. Regardless you could barely move your limbs, but that wasn’t your focus. Lucas leaned against the table a few feet in front of you. There were things on it but given the distance and angle you couldn’t really make any of it out.

“This isn’t my first time being interrogated.”

“That’s not something you should be proud of. Isn’t getting caught a bad thing in your profession?”

“I always accomplish my mission though, so it doesn’t matter to me. Besides, you don’t think maybe I let you catch me?” You chuckled. “I’m kinda sad we never played like this in the bedroom.”

“Is sleeping with your targets something you do often?”

“No. I don’t rely on my natural assets for the job, but sometimes they do come in handy. Why? Can’t a girl have some fun?”

He scoffed. “Look, I don’t care that you tried to kill me and my partner.”

“No hard feelings then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Lucas walked up to you, grabbing your chin so you would look up at him. You smiled, certainly enjoying having his undivided attention like this.

“You’re just the gun, and I wanna know who’s pulling the trigger.”

“Well you certainly pulled mine a few times before.”

“Are you really going to be like this now?”

“I have a reputation to keep. I don’t kiss and tell. If the price is right, anyone can use my talents, all I care about is the zeros.”

“Is that so?”

He laughed and let you go, circling you again. Your eyes didn’t follow him, not wanting to give him attention, but he demanded it. Suddenly his big hand was around your throat, face pressed against yours, his hot breath on your neck.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, y/n. A great assassin, one hundred percent success rate. If you want someone dead you’re the person to call.”

“You know it.”

“Except there’s one tiny little rule you have.”

“And what’s that?”

“You never take a job, no matter how much it is, unless you know who you’re working for.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Come on, a beautiful and deadly assassin like you in the game? I have my enemies, I’d be a fool not to know everything about you.”

“Except for my pretty face apparently.”

“You’ve done well to hide that.”

“It’ll be the last thing you see.”

“That’s what you think.” He released you and walked to the table. “I’ll ask once, and only once. Tell me who hired you, and I’ll let you be on your way.”

“Oh, quite an offer, but like I said before, I have a reputation to keep. My job isn’t over yet.”

“You still think you’ll kill me?”

“Among other things, yes. The second half of my paycheck depends on it.”

“What if I pay you the difference?”

“I don’t betray my clients.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“I’ll tell you now, torture won’t do you any good. It’s not my first time at the sharp end of a blade. I can take a hit.”

“Oh I’m not gonna hurt you.” Lucas approached you with a pair of scissors in hand. “Torture is a messy thing, using pain to create fear and force someone into submission. It’s not my style.”

“Don’t like to get your hands dirty?”

“No, it’s not that.” Lucas knelt down and grabbed your dress, starting to cut it. “You see it’s useless.”

“Ya! What the hell are you doing!”

“People like you experience pain a lot, you have a tolerance to it. So what’s the point in hurting you? I have other ways to make you talk.”

Your dress wound up cut down the middle, the pieces pushed to the side and exposing your chest. For a moment you thought he’d cut your bra or panties but he left it alone. You shivered a bit from the sudden cold, but you kept quiet.

“You can train yourself to resist pain, but you’re at the mercy of pleasure.”

“What?”

Lucas was at the table again, and merely held up a vibrator, turning it on for effect. You scoffed, not believing this was his plan.

“Are you serious? That’s your plan? Make me cum a lot?”

“You underestimate your own body, and what I can do with it.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Turn it against you.”

He grabbed a roll of duct tape and approached you. He set the tape and toy down, reaching up to grab your head and hold it as he adjusted the restraint around your neck. You couldn’t look down anymore, so you couldn’t see him spread your legs and tie them against the metal that connected the armrest to the seat. Now you felt exposed, thin pieces of fabric barely covering your sensitive parts. He placed the vibrator over your clit and taped it against your stomach, meeting your eyes with a fond look.

“And make it mine.”

He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. He got a small mic from the table and attached it to your bra strap. He pressed a little kiss against your head and disconnected the camera in the room.

“I just want to hear you for now.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I wonder… will you pass out first, or will the vibrator run out of power.”

“Lucas!”

The door slammed shut and then there was silence. You knew what to expect but you still weren’t prepared. You jumped, as much as you could in that chair, when the vibrator turned on. The setting was certainly low, and you bit your lip, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of hearing you moan and whimper. Although you weren’t sure if you could outlast the batteries on the vibrator.

Heat slowly began to build between your legs. You threw your head back as far you could, chewing on your lower lip. Of course it felt good, Lucas knew what he was talking about. If your body was stimulated in the right way, you couldn’t resist, it was biology, so you were at the mercy of your own body. Suddenly the vibrator setting shot up and you squirmed, your lips parting unwillingly to let out a moan. It wasn’t long before the first orgasm washed over you, but that was too easy. 

The vibrator didn’t let up, shaking you as you came down from your high, not really giving you a moment of relief. Eventually it became a low hum but it didn’t change how you felt. The second orgasm was already building, faster than the last, and you knew you weren’t ready for it. You tried to shake the thing off, but Lucas taped it on snuggly, moving your chest just caused the vibrator to move, giving your clit a moment of peace before the toy settled back into place and assaulted your sensitive bud.

Every orgasm, despite how good it felt, just exhausted you more and more. You had sunken into your chair, sitting in a pool of your own arousal, not bothering to count how many times you’ve cum so far, or care to keep your mouth shut. It was too much, and you knew you wouldn’t be conscious for much longer. Although as your head saw with pleasure you started to wonder what his point was in doing this. You had no reason to tell him anything, instead maybe thank him for such an experience. 

As another orgasm shook you, the edges of your vision began to turn black and you knew you needed rest. You closed your eyes, knowing you’d gain relief if you passed out. When you first took this mission you never imagined you’d end up in such a place. Honestly you should have finished it a long time ago, but you were having too much fun. This was probably deserved for losing focus.

♥♥♥♥♥

There’s a list of people you keep tabs on, not because you’ve been hired to take them out, but because you know you could be. Powerful people were always targets, so why not keep an eye on them and be ahead of the game if the job came up. It served you well, and you were always curious as to when Lucas’s time would come. He was the big CEO of a tech company, although he didn’t run things alone, he had his trusted CFO and husband Jungwoo at his side.

They were a powerful couple in the industry, and their company was certainly in the top five in the world. Someone like that, you figured eventually they’d order a hit on a competitor, or someone would order a hit on them. You were quiet glad to get the request, and surprised by who your client was. Lucas was right, no matter how many zeros were offered, you wouldn’t take the job unless you knew who you were working for. The information was solely for your comfort, and secretly as insurance, if anything ever went wrong on their end of the deal, you’d drag them down with you.

Since you mostly dealt with high profile targets, you knew just how to get started. In order to get close to them, and gain their trust, you needed them to think they were in control of everything. The next public event they attended you got yourself an invite. It was a charity event, and you were hanging around the bar, giving off a shy and nervous vibe, like you knew this wasn’t your type of scene but somehow got there. You kept your eye out for Lucas and Jungwoo, just needing to snag the attention of one to get started. Although it was clear the easier target was Jungwoo, he seemed much kinder.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” Your voice was cracking. “I didn’t mean… oh gosh, I can pay for dry cleaning… or a replacement… I’m so sorry.”

You had taken your drink and walked around the floor, making light conversation. You moved slow, naturally approaching Jungwoo, and just as planned, he stumbled into you, causing you to spill your drink. You immediately let panic flow through you, letting the tears build. Your dress certainly wasn’t on par with most of the other guests, and your attitude screamed that you were out of place.

“Easy, it’s just a small spill.” Jungwoo assured. “Are you alright?”

“I… yes, but your suit… I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful. Please, I’ll pay for-”

“No, I ran into you, this is my fault. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I feel awful… I can’t just do nothing.”

“Like I said, this is on me. A beautiful lady like you should not shed tears over a spilled drink.”

“Ah…”

You blushed, and noticed you had drawn attention. It was all going well. You nervously thanked him for his kindness and quickly rushed out of the room in embarrassment. You didn’t look back but you were certain Jungwoo watched you go, knowing you still felt bad over the whole thing. You went to the bathroom to fix yourself up and hung around in the venue’s lobby, knowing you couldn’t go back in there. To Jungwoo it seemed like you had no idea who he was, and that anonymity can be appealing to those in power.

“Excuse me.”

You jumped in fright, only to see Jungwoo upset over scaring you. He had already replaced his shirt and jacket, looking clean and fresh.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s my fault, I was distracted.”

“So was I before. I do need to apologize for causing you such distress.”

“I’m alright now, you don’t need to apologize, but I would like to pay you back. I caused a scene back there, probably embarrassed you.”

“You did no such thing. Might I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Oh…” Your face dropped. “I’m… arm candy…”

“What?”

“I’m just some guys hot date… or was… guess they found someone better after they left me at the bar… I should have left sooner.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” You blushed. “Can I have your name?”

“Y/n.”

You had a codename that you used for business, so your real name wasn’t known, and you had no problem being truthful with your targets, they wouldn’t live to tell anyone.

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

“I don’t suppose you’d entertain the idea of having dinner with me.”

“I… I couldn’t… this kinda thing isn’t-”

“I insist, that is if you want to pay me back for the suit.”

“Ah… just dinner?”

“For now, perhaps something more later.”

He absolutely enjoyed wining and dining you, making you smile and showing you things he believed you didn’t have access to. You never asked who he was, and he never said anything, seeming to enjoy that you weren’t interested in what his position in life was. Of course though he was married, and he wasn’t looking to have a cute affair with you. Besides, neither of you acted like you were building to a relationship, but just hung out as friends. So after a month or so of adventures, he introduced you to Lucas, and the world he lived in.

Of course now things were different, but Lucas had no issue accepting you into his life. It took some time, given that he wasn’t as soft as Jungwoo and you were hesitant, but he seemed kind with you. They both enjoyed your company but eventually the lines of the relationship blurred. Eventually one dinner night ends with the three of you in the bedroom, sleeping together. It was a fantastic night, you had hoped for it before, but you could have never imagined what sleeping with two guys would feel like.

They treated you like a queen, making sure every moment, and you, were filled with pleasure. It was a night you’d certainly never forget. You were so blissfully happy the morning after, lying in the sheets between the two of them while they slept. You probably could have kill them then and there, erase all trace of you and just be done, but you didn’t. The night had been too much fun, they were too much fun, and you wanted to drag things out a bit longer.

Although even if you wanted to keep the game going you couldn’t suddenly change your attitude. You snuck out of bed and quickly dressed yourself, hurrying out of the penthouse. When you got to the lobby though Lucas was waiting for you. It was still early in the morning so not many people were around. You were also sure Lucas owned the building so running into him while he wears nothing but briefs and a robe shouldn’t be as shocking as it was.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I… I’m sorry… last night was a mistake… I’m sorry…”

“What makes you say that?”

“I never meant to intrude on your relationship.” You couldn’t meet his eyes. “I didn’t know Jungwoo was… the Jungwoo when I met him. I don’t mean to cause trouble.”

“You think you’ll cause trouble?”

“You guys are… you surely have a lot of enemies in the industry and I could be used as bad press or something against you… you guys are married… sleeping with some girl wouldn’t look good…”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Do you think we’d just sleep with you for no good reason? Like you said, I’m a married man, but me and my husband like to share things. We quite enjoy your company. Now I would rather have you join us for breakfast than explain to Jungwoo why you’ve run off so early.”

“Ah… you guys have a good thing… I don’t want to ruin that…”

“You won’t, I promise.” He held his hand out to you. “Shall we?”

Lucas’s persistence was surprising but sincere, and that’s all you needed. You didn’t go out with them publicly much, which was understandable, and you didn’t care. Hanging around their penthouse all day, maybe sometimes secretly at the office with them. You really were kinda building a life with them, and for a while you might have forgotten why you were with them in the first place. That is until you got a message from your client.

They didn’t give you a deadline originally but it seemed something was coming up and would be grateful if you could be done before then. You were having so much fun, but you were ultimately doing a job and you had a reputation to keep. Despite everything, you still enjoyed your field of work and you weren’t about to retire. Regardless of the job though, to do it right you needed patience but you were certainly clocking in overtime with the duo. 

All good things come to an end, so all you could do was choose how to end it. Given all the fun times you decided to be kind, a simple poison for endless sleep. You snuck it into their dinner plans, a conference type thing, better to cover your tracks by making more bodies. So while that was going on you were preparing to disappear when there was a knock at your door. You were cautious, not sure who could be there, but you were surprised to see Sicheng, he was one of Jungwoo’s main bodyguards. 

“Come with me.”

You didn’t really have a choice, for the sake of your cover. You were escorted to the penthouse and told to wait. It was a bit nerve wracking considering that neither husband was going to survive the night. Then again with that in mind you had a nice alibi of being brought over to their home to wait, most likely going to be devastated over the news. When you heard the door open you jumped to your feet and ran over, freezing when Lucas walked in.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

You forced a smile. “Me too. I didn’t think I’d see you tonight, given your conference.”

“It ended early.”

“Did it? Where’s Jungwoo?”

“Busy, he’s talking with the authorities.”

“What?”

“The conference… it seemed our dinner was poisoned.”

“Oh my gosh are you okay!”

You rushed over to Lucas, wanting to provide comfort but he stopped you. He gripped your hand before it touched him, holding you tightly.

“Lucas… you’re hurting me…”

“Am I?” 

“Lucas…”

“A lot of people almost died tonight, including Jungwoo.”

“I-”

“The funny thing is… it was a last minute conference, very few people knew about it. Then Sicheng tells me you were actually at the venue for a while, while everything was being prepared.”

“You.. you had Sicheng follow me?”

“I had him look into you and follow you the second you got involved with Jungwoo.” His grip got tighter. “You wanna tell me what I already know?”

“I… I don’t understand…”

“Who are you?”

“Lucas-”

“Who are you! The night you met Jungwoo, all your records and history and life, you just appeared into existence! You weren’t anyone’s plus one, no one at the event knew you, so who are you!”

You wanted to beat yourself over the head, how did you not notice a tail but that would have to wait. Your cover was blown in a sense, so you needed to leave, but you couldn’t leave Lucas alive. You moved to kick his side but once your leg connected he grabbed it. He lifted you off the ground and slammed you onto the floor, your back taking most of the impact. For a moment your vision was gone and your head was swimming, but you had to move.

The problem here was that Lucas was a lot stronger than you thought, and you didn’t have the element of surprise. He headbut you as you tried to regain your composure, keeping you from getting up. He left you on the floor but grabbed your leg and dragged you further into the penthouse. You knew you were fucked, but it wasn’t the first time, so when you wound up tied up in some unknown room you weren’t surprised. It just meant you had to try harder to finish the job.

♥♥♥♥♥

As you slowly woke up you shivered, feeling cold, and quick to realize all articles of clothing had been removed. When you tried to move you found that you were still restrained but in a new way, and blindfolded. Your hands were above you, arms bent but you couldn’t really stretch them out. There was a collar around your neck, it wasn’t tightly, but basically felt like a second skin. Your legs were spread, and locked down, much wider than before meaning your slit was on full display, no wonder you felt cold.

You nipples were at attention, a slight pressure on them, meaning there was probably a pretty chain attached to them. You didn’t feel tape on your stomach and there were no vibrations anywhere, so no other toys were in play. It was a relief, but that didn’t mean your clit wasn’t throbbing and aching from previous abuse. Then again you had no idea how long you had been out for, given the aches in your body, probably not long.

“You awake yet baby?”

“Lucas…”

“Are we having fun?”

“Fuck… you…”

“Oh no, not yet. We;ve only just got started.”

You could hear the floorboards creak under his weight, telling you that you were in fact in a different room. You were more awake now so you could tell you weren’t exactly in a comfortable position. You couldn’t feel the ground, realizing you were probably hanging against a wall or something. As you tried to figure out some escape your thoughts were interrupted by the sudden fingers against your core. You whined, making Lucas chuckle.

“Still sensitive down there I see.”

“Get… your hands… off…”

“But I remember how much you loved them.”

He slid his fingers up and down, moving slow, teasing you. When he rubbed his thumb against your clit, gently massaging it, you whimpered.

“I’ve always loved your little button. When I push it you make my favorite noises.”

His lips pressed against your, no malice or hate behind the motion, just need and desire. You resisted the urge to kiss back, pushing away the memories of all the times you’ve kissed before, using this chance to fight back a bit. You bit his lip, hard, tasting blood. He yelled and pulled back, but retaliated by pinching your clit, making you scream.

“I give what I get.”

“What do you want!”

“Isn’t that obvious?” He slid a finger into you. “I want you, and I will have you.”

You bit your lip to hold back a moan. Apparently you were still slick enough down there that he didn’t need much lube, just had to get you going again. Since you were already needy he used every chance to tease you, adding a second finger and determined to find your sweet spot. When he hit it you just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, letting out a shaky moan.

“There’s my other favorite button. Aren’t you being such a good girl for me.”

“I’m going… to kill you…”

“You’re not gonna do anything but cum your brains out on my cock.”

“You kiss Jungwoo with that mouth?”

“He sucks my cock with it too.”

When you heard Jungwoo’s voice you jumped a bit, having not been expecting him at all. You thought Lucas would have kept him in the dark over everything, but it seems you were wrong. You couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He was always really kind and you tried to kill him for money.

“What is this? Where am I?”

“That’s not important right now.” Lucas added a finger to get your attention. “You are.”

You were too caught off guard to try and resist, a proper moan escaping your lips. You blushed, biting your lip in shame. You had too many questions in your mind but you had to focus and not let them get to you. The floors creaked again and you figured Jungwoo was getting close.

“I think she’s about ready.” Jungwoo tugged on the chain attached to your nipples. “But might need a little help.”

You heard some metal noises and then felt a prick in your neck. You weren’t sure what to expect, but when Lucas’s touch started to feel better, and a new intense heat began to build you knew what you were given.

“Fuck…”

“Not yet sweetheart.”

You ached when Lucas removed his fingers, but you didn’t feel empty for long. You couldn’t really hold back your enjoyment as your body was betraying you. A nice, big, cock pushed past your folds and into you. As each inch moved in you happily whined, gently moving your hips.

“I’m sure you know that’s not either of us.” Woo cooed. “But something to help get you in the mood.” 

Jungwoo kissed you, hard, and you kissed back with just as much passion. While you were distracted tasting his lips he switched the vibrator on, causing you to moan into his kiss. You could feel his smile, and you so desperately wanted to see his face. He knew you were eager for him, for his everything, and it was just so cute.

“Eventually. You have to be patient okay.” You could hear the pout in his voice. “You’ll be a good girl right?”

“Hm…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You heard some other noises. “Now open wide.”

Next thing you knew a ball gag was being put into your mouth. You knew you were gonna turn into a drooling mess in front of them, and you weren’t sure if you should be scared or excited. You had no sense of time, and you were certain the boys were still in the room, watching you squirm and shake in pleasure. You hadn’t fully recovered from the previous vibrator, but at least this time it wasn’t your clit being stimulated.

You moaned against your gag, your hips eventually rocking a bit, trying to get more friction from the vibrating dildo in your pussy. You couldn’t hold yourself together, you couldn’t resist, this was all just too good to fight. An extra bit of fun probably came from knowing you were being watched as you became a needy mess. Your head was swimming, caught in a haze from the state of bliss you were forced into. It wasn’t long before you felt there was no coming down from this high.

You were probably near passing out when the vibrator stopped and was removed. Despite being tired you whimpered into the gag about feeling empty, and cold. If left alone long enough you probably would have passed out again, but then there was another needle prick against your neck. You squirmed, the moment of reprieve causing the desire for rest to grow but the refill on drugs went against it. You felt hands behind your head, removing the gag and then the blindfold.

You were in a bedroom, a big one, and it wasn’t the one you were used to, so you had no idea where you were. As you suspected before you were restrained against the wall, basically hanging from the ceiling in a sense, fully exposed for their viewing pleasure. Of course now you could see that you weren’t alone in your exposure. They boys were only in their briefs and you were pretty sure the smell fo sex in the air wasn’t solely your arousal. The heat started burning in you again, giving you strength to whine and shake your hips.

“Aren’t you just adorable.”

Jungwoo gently caressed your cheek, staring at you fondly. Your eyes were somewhat glassy, but his touch felt electric and you leaned into it.

“Hm…”

“You still in there baby?” He chuckled. “Doesn’t really matter. I have a special gift for you.”

It was no surprise you were just at the right height that your hips met his. Jungwoo kissed you, pushing his tongue past your lips, his hands trailing down. You were so wet down there, and you were whining into his lips.

“I know what you want, probably missed it too right?”

You were panting as you watched him pull out his cock. You’ve seen it and felt it before, but in the moment you wanted it more than ever. He pressed his head against yours as he stroked himself hard, his tip teasing your entrance.

“Jungwoo.”

“What? You want to say something baby?”

“Please.”

“Please what? Or are you too fucked to make sense.”

“I want it.”

“And what’s it?”

“Your cock. Please, please I want it, I miss it.”

“You missed it, now that’s very cute.”

“Jungwoo! Please…”

“Good girl.”

You gasped as he just shoved himself in, filling you up completely, watching you squirm under him and adjust to his size. The vibrator had prepped you nicely but it was not as big as him. After the initial shock you moaned, gently moving your hips and working his cock. He chuckled, gropping your breasts.

“Such a good girl.”

He was slow, teasing, as he inched out, despite you trying to keep him in place. He kissed you and then slammed his cock into you with no mercy. You swear your eyes rolled back in your head when he thrust into you. He didn’t slow down either, going hard, hitting your sweet spot every chance he got. You were a mess of moans, just letting yourself sink into him and do whatever he wanted with you as long as you felt good. You could feel him getting close as his thrusts were losing rhythm and becoming a sloppy mess.

“Please…”

“Huh? Want me so bad baby?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.”

You felt his warmth spill into you, filling you up even more. You moaned at his name, milk his cock and squeezed him nicely. He shook as he held you, lazily thrusting, and helping you reach another orgasm. This one was different though, cause it wasn’t just a toy forcing it out of you, but someone you loved. He kept his cock moving as you came, squeezing him tighter as you came down, but still ready to go again.

“You did so good baby.”

“Hm…”

“I know someone else wants to play with you.”

“Lucas…”

“Yes, are you ready for him?”

“Please…”

“You remember our first night together?”

“Mostly…”

“Let’s redo it, but better.”

He removed the restraining on your legs and the finally straightened out, although it kinda hurt to close your legs. You were still a few inches off the ground but he quickly released your arms and you fell into his embrace. He kissed your head and held you for a while before picking you up and laying you down in bed.

“Let’s take a little break first.” Lucas said. “Before you do break her.”

“I’m pretty sure I already did.”

You laid semi-conscious on the bed, curling up a bit. Lucas’s hands traced over your body, gently massaging some places. When this was all over you were going to be extremely sore. At some point he sat you up and had you drink some water, using a moist towel to clean you up a bit. You blushed as you realize just how filthy you were.

“Having fun?” Lucas asked. “You sound like it.”

“Yeah…”

“We’re not done yet though.”

“Hm… why…”

“That’s a question for later.”

You were somewhat falling asleep when Lucas’s fingers started working on you. He teased but you were still loose enough that he could easily slide two fingers into you. It wasn’t long before he added a third, making sure you could take him. He didn’t waste time getting on top of you and sliding his cock into you. Jungwoo had stepped out for a moment to clean up and he returned to a lovely scene.

“Getting started without me?”

“Just warming her up.”

Jungwoo laid down next to you, kissing your neck softly. It tickled so you laughed, lazily reaching a hand over to stroke his hair. Since everyone was present Lucas didn’t wait any longer, pulling out and slamming back into you. He held your hips up, more aggressive in his movements than Jungwoo. They were both a lot more intense in bed now than they had ever been before, and you loved it. You never knew or imagined they could make you feel so amazing, drugs or not.

At some point Lucas picked you up and had you in his lap, bouncing you on his cock. You had your arms wrapped around him tightly, your subtle moans sweet music to his ears. Jungwoo snuck up behind you, sucking on your neck and making you turn to him so he could taste your lips. One of his hands was working your clit while you stroked his cock, wanting him to be pleasured too.

“Baby… I have a special request.” Jungwoo mumbled against your skin. “You think you can do it.”

“Yeah…”

“Can you take me and Lucas?”

“What…”

“I think she can.” Lucas pressed a kiss to your cheek. “A little more prep and you’ll swallow us both right?”

“Yeah…”

You couldn’t properly register their words at first, but then you began to feel Lucas slow down and Jungwoo’s cock close to your center too. The realization brought a stupid grin to your face and you begged to be filled properly. They were both more than happy to prep you and stretch you wide with both their cocks. You couldn’t do much but enjoy yourself and they were more than happy to take control. They moved some beautifully, shaking you to the core. 

“You like that?” Lucas teased. “You liked having two cocks in you.”

“Yeah… so good…”

“You wanna know a secret.” Jungwoo whispered. “You’ll love it.”

“What?”

“I know who hired you to kill us.”

“Huh?”

Even if they had broken you with pleasure at this point you knew you hadn’t talked about you trying to kill them. For a moment you were confused, but a nice brush against your sweet spot quickly took your attention and the concern just leaked out of your cunt.

“The company president, Kun.” Lucas said. “He owed us a favor in a sense.”

“What?”

“Jungwoo wanted a new toy, and I get my baby everything he wants.”

“You.. you… set me-”

“Up? Of course we did.”

“What…”

“I wanted the best of the best. I’ve heard all the stories of the great assassin and how beautiful they were. Of course no one knew your face, so the only way we’d ever meet is if we were your targets.”

“You… you knew…”

“Since the moment we met.”

“Why… why play…”

“Cause you were so cute, thinking you could manipulate us and then try to kill us. After our first night together, all of us, I just wanted to make you mine.”

“I had to tell Jungwoo to be patient, wanting to let you keep playing your game. Such a good girl to not give up your client. I hope you can give that loyalty to us. That is if you ever want to feel this good again.”

“Yes…”

“You’re just a little slut for our cocks, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… so good…”

“I knew I could make you perfect for us. I told you I’d make you mine, make you ours.”

“Love… love you…”

“Awe, you hear that Woo? She loves us.”

“We love you too.”

The rest of the night was certainly the first of many that would be so incredible. You loved them, you loved how they made you feel, you loved how they loved you. The job ended there, it was never a real one to begin with, and you were content retiring into Lucas and Jungwoo’s loving arms. Of course you’d protect them and keep them safe, they were everything to you and you’d make sure no harm ever came their way.

These happy little thoughts ran though your head as you laid between the two, the nights activities behind you, and you had all cleaned up appropriately. The bed sheets were fresh and warm, just like them. You both had played a game and in the end they won, claiming you as their prize. You snuggled against Lucas, Jungwoo spooning you, lazily kissing your sweet smelling skin. You smiled, humming happily.

“Love you…” You mumbled, exhaustion like never before finally catching up to you. “Love you so much…”

“Me too.”


End file.
